Splatoon Octoling love triangle
by GC8
Summary: One day miku and octal hear a scream coming from below them to find an Octoling that was about to make it to the surface. However due to the fact that miku saved her life, she has taken a liking to her, something that octal already has.
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day in inkopolis however. There was one point during the day that everyone started to feel an massive earthquake followed by something that sounded like splat bombs going off but louder. And to top it all off everyone heard a loud screaming noise and then another explosion.

No one knows what happened or what caused it. But ever since, if everyone in inkopolis is quite and everything stops making noise then you could hear a noise.

It almost sounds like calamari inkantation.

But those are just rumors, that all happened roughly about 3 years ago.

Inkopolis has changed a lot. First things first we now have Octolings living here.

And at first people were afraid that they would kill us but soon we learned that they just wanted refuge from dj octavo.

It turned out that they were being mind controlled by the sunglasses that they wore. It soon came to small parties of inklings going into octo Valley and freeing Octolings by the dozen.

Today inklings and Octolings live together. Unfortunatly there are still many Octolings trapped in octo Valley. But we WILL fight for them.

(sorry about that long thing, here's the actual story)

"hey miku." octal said getting the inkling's attention. "Oh! Hey octal." she said as she ran to her. "got anything planned for today?" octal asked as miku thought about it. "to be honest, not really, I was planning to maybe go talk to green." she said getting a slightly annoyed look from octal. "come on miku, don't you think that he might be seeing someone?" she said as miku thought about it.

However before she could respond there was knocking on the manhole in the middle of the square.

"please. Somebody anybody please help!" they heard a voice say as miku and octal ran to it and they both managed to get the manhole cover off and what they saw was another female Octoling with tears in her eyes and barely holding on to the ladder and there was an octo samurai holding on to her leg trying to pull her off the ladder.

"you cannot leave, Octavo will need all avaliable Octoling to fight back." the samurai said as he pulled again and there was a snapping noise that came from her arm and she let out a scream of pain. "octal help her up, I'll take care of the samurai." miku said as octal nodded and she jumped down and drew her carbon roller and slammed into the samurai's head knocking him down and causing him to lose his grip on the Octoling and octal pulled her out. "I got her, get back up here" octal said as miku started to climb back up but she felt something slam into her back and breaking the ladder. And before she knew what happened she was falling. "gotcha!" the Octoling said grabbing her and yelling in pain as she caught her with her injured arm and octal help her pull miku up.

"whoa, that was too close. Anyways, what's you name.. Oh splat." miku said turning to the Octoling and saw that octal was holding her off the ground due to her fainting. "someone call an ambulance!" miku cried as someone was already on the phone and soon sirens could be heard.

Suddenly timeskip.

"she was lucky that you were there to help her. If she had held on any longer her arm would've tore off and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't grow back." one of the doctors said as they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"do either of you know if she has any family on the surface?" he asked as they shook their heads. "well then I suggest that you take her In, as you may now visit her." he said as they thanked him as he walked away.

"hello." miku said as she and octal walked in the room. "hello, wait your the two who saved me from that samurai." the Octoling said to them as they nodded. "so did they say when I was going to get out?"she asked as they nodded. "yes, after the doctor checks in with you again then you'll be free to go." octal said. As the Octoling smiled "oh yeah by the way, what's your name?" miku asked. "it's Salma." she said as they repeated it in their minds to remember it. "Ok see you in a few minutes." they said leaving.

"thank you." octal said as they helped Salma to their car. "so where are you taking me?" Salma asked as they looked at each other and nodded. "were talking you home." miku said as they started to drive to their apartment.


	2. chapter 2

By the time miku, octal, and Salma made it home it was already dark.

"whoa guys, this place is neat." Salma said walking into their apartment. "yep, unless you want to live on you own this will be your home as well." miku said as Salma turned around to face her "but why would I ever want to leave you miku?" she said getting a confused look from her.

"come again?" "well you were the one that beat away the octo-samurai from me, so technically you saved me." she said clinging to her arm making octal's blood start to boil. "well Salma, if you want to stay here then you'll have to contribute to the household." octal said through gritted teeth. "oh well I can do multiple things I could do the laundry, the dishes, or I could get a job." she said as miku and octal thought about it.

"well we can take care of all of those things, so it wouldn't hurt to get a job, preferably something with a 5 to oh say 11." octal said getting a small Glance from miku. "no actually a part time job would work, we already have everything paid for and we're not in debt so if anything it'll just be for a little extra spending cash I guess, so getting a job isn't that important." miku said as Salma thought about it. "Ok then, but I have one question miku." "shoot." "where do you work and do you have an opening." she said as she thought about it.

"actually yeah we do but I work at a full time job so-" "I'll do it." Salma said as octal had enough sodium in her blood to contest sea water.

"Ok then, let's see lets get you a resume." miku said as Salma smiled as they left the room leaving a pissed off octal.

" _what the hell is with this girl's, I've been trying to get miku to acknowledge the fact that I'm a lesbian for months, but then she shows up and takes her like it was nothing? I won't lose to this bitch-_ " she thought until she heard footsteps and then miku walked in.

"hey octal do you have my phone?" she asked as octal fumbled in her pockets and pulled out her phone and handed it to her.

"thanks." she said walking out of the room and octal let out a sigh of relief and noticed her heart was beating like crazy.

"Ok, I need to get closer to miku." she said.

"Ok octal I'm off to work and Salma's going to submit her resume." she called out but hear a thunk and then footsteps soon followed by octal.

"actually is it ok if I go with you?" she asked as miku shook her head "octal were you even listening? I said I was going to work not the mall." miku said with a raised eyebrow.

"ok miku I'm ready." Salma said "well see ya." she said as they closed the door.

"that. Little. BITCH." octal said punching the wall on the last part.

"I need to try harder, when miku returns this place will be spotless, spotless I say."

Octal said grabbing the cleaning supplies and getting ready to clean the apartment like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
